Death is Not the End
by Baby Rose
Summary: Aki is devestated by Grey's death. But somehow, she believes that she can get him, and the rest of the Earth back from Geia. Can she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Death is Not the End**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_"And going higher than mountain tops  
__And going high, where the wind don't stop  
__And go high, oo  
__Free to fly tonight  
__Free to fly tonight..."  
_

My body was frozen with fear. I had to stay there? Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of going down there? Better me than Gray, I thought. But I still had to ask.

"Why?"

"Because you know too much. You know how to get down here, and what we do. You have to stay here with us."

I swallowed hard, and nodded meekly. Now it was time to tell Gray. I turned around, and bit back the threatening tears from my eyes.

"Now what? What do we do now Aki?"

I moved closer to him, and looked him right in the eyes. "I-I have to stay here Gray."

"What?"

"Th-the Phantom says I know too much about what they do. I can't go back."

The look on Gray's face tore at my heart, and I couldn't fight the tears any longer. They flowed freely down my cheeks, and I wiped them away furiously.

"Aki, the whole reason you came down herewas so we could be together,right?"

"...Mainly. For the most part, yes."

"Well we'll never be together if you stay here!"

"You don't have a choice, Gray. It'sthirty-thousandpeople to one. Please try to understand."

He stared at me, a look of pure love reflecting in his eyes. His look only made the tears flee from my eyes faster. I had to turn away, but Gray grabbed for my arm. The only way I even had an indication that he did this was from the slight tingle of cold I felt when he did that from before.

"Gray."

"I can't survive without you, Aki. I need you with me."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry. You'll have to."

At that point I turned back to the Phantom. "I'm ready. Will you let them pass now?" I struggled through quiet sobs.

"Yes, go ahead. Remember, you must stay."

Jane, Ryan, and Neil started to move forward as the Phantom moved, watching me as they went by, a look of sympathy reflecting in their stares. Gray stayed put, and I could feel his intent look upon me as people flooded by, which only made things worse. I couldn't meet his gaze, and simply watched the other people as they walked out my door to freedom that would never come again. I must've stood there for about and hour or two, waiting for everyone, although it seemed like an eternity. Only then did Gray step forward too.

"I can't force you to come with me, because I can't touch you," he said softly, so the Phantom wouldn't hear. "So it's your choice. You can either fight to come with me, or give up and stay here."

Gray walked through the exit, and my heart wrenched in pain. What was I thinking? I was letting the love of my life walk away. And not just for a few years...for the rest of Gray's life. I couldn't let that happen.

"Wait!" I screeched. Quickly, I ran by the Phantom, barely missing one of its swiping large tentacles. Gray turned back, and waited for me.

"Gray! Go!"

He ran forward, and then looked back. Seeing that I was still on my way, he went on.

Suddenly, I heard the Phantom cry out. I nearly stopped in my tracks as it clicked in my mind as to what the call meant. But because I knew what it meant, I had to keep going.

"Gray!" I screamed to him. "Run! I'll catch up!"

As I'd expected, in less than three minutes, a swarm of the same hugeblue Phantoms' blocked my way and came toward me. Gray looked back, and ran for me.

"No! I can handle this! Go!"

I backed up, and the Phantoms followed. I realized...these things could send me right back into Gaea for good, and this whole struggle would be for nothing. But I had to take that chance. I saw an opening...a hole between two of the huge spirits. _It's now or never_, I thought, and dashed through the hole. I opened my eyes when I figured it was safe enough to, and I began to sprint as soon as I knew I was alive.

I knew that the Phantoms were right behind me. I could hear their calls of anger and distress. But I had to keep moving. Finally, I was getting closer to the exit. I saw a bright light, and jumped through.

I could only pray that I had made it out with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Death is Not the End  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Time now to spread your wings  
  
To take to flight  
  
The life endeavor  
  
Aim for the burning sun  
  
You're trapped inside  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
But it's a long, long way to go  
  
Grey's face. it was so real. I felt so close, so close to the breakthrough in my research. There he was, his face was as clear as a bell. But then I woke up. The image was gone. I'd stopped recording my dreams after Grey's death, since I really had no reason to after I was cured.  
  
I rose from my bed, somehow feeling empty and depressed, even though I felt refreshed and happy at the same time.  
  
Remembering what had happened the day before, I decided to visit with Dr. Sid, since he seemed so interested in what I was doing. I knocked softly on his door, and he called, "come in."  
  
"Dr. Sid. how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Only a couple of hours. I'm simply figuring out the plan for getting you into Gaia. You've done enough already. Now that I actually know what you are intending to do, I want to help you to the best of my ability."  
  
His words were thoughtful, and I was glad he was helping, so I couldn't contain a warm smile. "I appreciate that Doctor. thank you."  
  
He nodded, and showed me what he was working on. "You see, after only three months of stagnant activity around the area where we found the 8th spirit, the entrance to Gaia should still be open. With luck, you should be able to get in through there."  
  
I let out a shuddering sigh. "I hope this works."  
  
"Me too. But if we could get through the Phantoms, I think we can succeed here too."  
  
"So. when do you want to leave?"  
  
He stood up; only a few inches taller than me, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Whenever you're ready. This is your mission, Aki. You are in charge."  
  
God would that have made me happy before Grey's death. I'd never heard those words come out of Dr. Sid's mouth before. Now the words seemed vacant and meaningless. Suddenly I realized that I would never really be content until Grey was safe in my arms once again.  
  
"Hm. Let me go get my research and then we can leave."  
  
"Very well. I'll get the ship ready to go."  
  
"Oh shoot. Dammit! We can't leave yet. I need to speak with the Council first. You remember. when they told me to update them before I carried through with anything. Would you like to come with me?" I said before I walked out. My answer came from his footsteps behind me.  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me that you want to leave now Dr. Ross?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What about the details you said you had to work out?"  
  
"They have been worked out. thanks to Dr. Sid," I explained, looking back at him in acknowledgement.  
  
The councilman sighed. "Okay, Doctor. I give permission for you to go. Do your best, and bring our loved ones back to us."  
  
With that said, the door to his headquarters closed, with his promise to inform the others about our change of plans as well.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Black Boa, my precious ship, hadn't been damaged much in our fight with the Phantoms, but it had had a few repairs after Grey and I had snapped off of it in our little ground mobile. Another memory of the love I was waiting to see.  
  
"Dr. Sid. if I don't make it out of this place. thank you for everything."  
  
He looked over at me, a sympathetic look showing in his eyes. "You'll make it out Aki," he promised, and then added a little softer, "but. you're welcome."  
  
As the Phantom Crater came into view, I said to him, "This place brings back a lot of memories."  
  
"It certainly does."  
  
"Good and bad ones," I replied, knowing that Dr. Sid knew what I was talking about.  
  
We started to land, and the familiar heartbeat I'd heard for so long while I was infected with the alien beat faster. A small jolt told me we'd landed on the dark crater, and Dr. Sid parked the ship.  
  
"Well. are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and so did Dr. Sid. Sliding open the ship door, I drew in a shaky breath and hopped down onto the rocky ground. Dr. Sid followed, and I couldn't help but notice a look of longing on his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking. there's no family for me to look forward to seeing again."  
  
My brows furrowed. "What do you mean? You never had any family?"  
  
"Oh, I had family. To make a long story short, I'm not entirely sure any of them went to heaven."  
  
My heart ached for my friend and teacher. Right then I promised myself that after I found Grey and his crew, I would look for Dr. Sid's family as well.  
  
"Well. this is it," I said, not meeting eyes with him.  
  
"I almost don't want to say good-bye, Aki. But. you go and get our families back. Theirs, and yours. You are my family, so you bring yourself back too okay?"  
  
"Okay. G-goodbye Dr. Sid."  
  
"Goodbye Aki. And good luck."  
  
I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't budge. I took a deep breath, and tried again. This time I didn't falter. I moved quietly, knowing that each step I took could be my last on Earth.  
  
At last, I reached the place where Grey had made the ultimate sacrifice to save my life, Gaia.  
  
My heart beat anxiously, but I felt frightened at the same time. Failure felt close, success far away. But I was willing to risk failure to get Grey back.  
  
"Here we go," I whispered to myself.  
  
Because of the extensive research I'd done on the Phantoms, I knew how they acted. I made a call for one of them, and to my delight one came quickly.  
  
I had no fear of it of course, since Phantoms no longer took people's spirits, but as it started to check me out and sniff me, I was worried I'd be rejected.  
  
Something quite unexpected happened then. The unknown alien put itself inside me. Even though my stomach twisted itself into countless knots as the process wore on, I had to show no fear. I could feel it squirming inside me, looking at my soul, and my heart. It felt almost like a fish, even though I'd never had one in me. But the jellylike feeling and wriggling gave me that connection.  
  
At last, it flew out again. The inspection was complete. I waited for refection or exception. It stared at me for a few seconds, and called. I almost cried out in joy. I knew what that call meant. I was being taken with them. I kept myself calm, as difficult as it was to contain my excitement. I followed the beast, and prepared myself for what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Swirling colors of blue surrounded me as the Phantom led me through Gaia. It'd been silent for the most part, so I decided to cut the tour short.  
  
"Excuse me," I said in their language. "Could you take me to where the people stay please?"  
  
Of course, this is just paraphrasing. I couldn't begin to explain how a Phantom's language works. The only thing I could possibly say it that it uses calls like dolphins or whales.  
  
Without answering, the creature soared up, taking me with it while I held on for dear life. But I had no fear; I was about to see the love I'd lost so long before.  
  
A bright light stung my eyes, and I held up a hand to shield it. I couldn't see for a few seconds, and then it died down to where I could see if I squinted.  
  
My heart leapt to my throat. There it was. This was the place I'd been waiting to see for so long. In their language of course, I asked if I could be on my own to explore. I was given permission, and I felt like skipping into Gaia.  
  
The first people I saw were none that I knew. They were whole though, which surprise me. I had expected only spirits, since that was what the Phantoms always stole. But I guess after I was cured, they restored the features to the humans. That was my best guess.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked a few people, but none answered. It was like they didn't even hear me. Finally, I'd had enough of their ignoring me.  
  
"Does anyone know where Grey Edwards is!?" I shouted, and all eyes looked toward me. I flushed a bit, now that everyone was looking at me.  
  
"Dr. Ross?"  
  
That voice. I knew that voice. And as he came out of the gaping crowd, I felt relieved to see a familiar face.  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"When did you get here ma'm? I thought you hadn't died yet."  
  
I shook my head. "I haven't."  
  
Ryan looked confused, and I didn't expect any less. "You remember that I was infected right? With the Phantom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are a lot of details in between, but I was able to pass as a Phantom thanks to that. I'm glad to see you Ryan," I smiled, and he did too.  
  
"Me too. You lookin' for the Captain?"  
  
As much as I still would've liked to talk to Ryan, Grey was at the top of my list.  
  
"Yes, yes, do you know where he is?"  
  
Ryan nodded his head and said, "Follow me. He's not far."  
  
Oh, how my heart pounded as I followed the burly, dark-skinned man through the mounds of people, who, to my astonishment, stayed out of our way.  
  
Ryan stopped me and told me to wait where I was, and I obeyed reluctantly. He went ahead of me, and I saw him talking with the one I wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. It was then that I heard his voice, his sweet voice coming out of the crowd.  
  
"Aki. Aki is here!?"  
  
Ryan said something inaudible to me then, and I figured it was something like "yes sir, right over there," because after that, a wave of relief and love washed over me as Grey rushed to where I was standing. I tried to stay put, but to no avail. I ran to meet him, and as I tried to hug him and touch his body, I sailed right through it. Surprise and shock replaced the happiness I'd felt just seconds before.  
  
"Grey." I breathed, and he looked at me in sympathy as I trembled with longing.  
  
"Aki. I-I wish I could touch you. but it's impossible. All I am is a spirit. I have no flesh. You know that."  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized what I should've already known. I wouldn't be able to touch him until I got him and the others out of Gaia.  
  
For a moment we just stared at each other, drinking in each other's appearances. My heart sunk. I'd traveled all this way, only to not be able to touch the one I wanted most.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked me, and I suddenly found my voice.  
  
"It's a long story Grey, are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
He nodded, and I began telling what I had felt when he left me. I must've sounded weak and close to tears, because the look in his eyes was filled with love I'd never seen before. Even as a spirit, Grey was still in love with me just as he was before. And I was just as in love with him as well.  
  
"I regret every day here the fact that I left you. Knowing that I'd never be able to touch you again, or have a life with you on Earth. But. I know it's been harder for you. I could see you from here. You never could."  
  
"But. that's why I came here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've." I started, and then, realizing that anyone would be able to hear, I moved in closer and spoke softer. "I've come to get you back on Earth."  
  
Grey looked at me oddly, and I added, "That is, if you want to."  
  
"I don't understand Aki. how is that possible?"  
  
"Come with me. I'll tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Death is Not the End**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
__You're free to fly tonight  
__And you can still be free  
__If time will set you free..."  
_

I could hear the rocks and dirt shift beneath my feet as we moved down the rough road. Everyone was following us, and I truly felt like a leader then. Everyone was counting on me. And as much as that excited me, I also felt a bit too responsible.

So far, no Phantoms had bothered us yet. I could only cross my fingers that we wouldn't at all.

"Doc...what is that?" Neil pointed, and my heart beat faster.

"Neil," Jane answered, "that's a tree."

Grey, Ryan and I laughed at Neil's mistake, and he blushed.

"The exit shouldn't be far from here. Just keep moving," I instructed.

"Hey Jane...what do you think it'll be like when we get back on Earth?"

"You mean if we get back on earth? What if this woman is just a crock?"

"Well yeah, but do you think things will ever be the same?"

"Who knows? I know you'll always be the same," Jane retorted, and as she walked further ahead of him she mumbled, "Dumb, boring and ugly."

"Hey! I heard that!"

I glanced in Jane's direction, not letting on that I'd heard her words, but I did see a small smile creeping on her lips. It was so obvious there was something between them, although neither would ever admit it.

"They're ridiculous, aren't they?" Grey said close to my ear, and I jumped. I was in deeper thought than I knew.

"Yes, they are. And fun to listen to."

"Aki...you know I believe in you, right?"

I looked at him curiously. Had I ever doubted that? I already knew my answer. "Of course I do. I never doubted that for a second."

He nodded and added, "I just wanted to make sure. Not everyone thinks you're a crock. Jane is just jealous."

I mumbled a little in agreement, but really, his words made a world of difference to me.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. A huge thud rang in my ears, and I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what was in front of me.

What had landed smack in front of us...was nothing other than a Phantom.

The first thing I noticed was its eyes. They burned with a fury that stung my insides, and I breathed faster. Now I knew I would have to drive a hard bargain to get past this one. I motionedfor Grey and the others to move back, and I stepped forward.

"Please," I said in their language. "Could you let us pass?"

"You speak our language. Unusual for a human."

This was the second thing I noticed about the Phantom. I was surprised a little at the deep tone and the formalness of his voice. This was the first time I'd ever heard a Phantom speak to me.

"Now why would I let you, and the entire population of Gaia pass by me?"

"Because it was too soon for some of them! Some of their spirits were taken out of sheer murder. And their lives on Earth were unfinished. Please...you must understand. They will be back. Just...when they're really ready. When their deaths are uncontrollable."

As I finished expressing my feelings, I felt a little foolish. I was pouring my heart out to a Phantom. Certainly something I never thought I'd be doing.

"Gaia is all we have, Ms...?"

"Ross. Aki Ross."

"Ms. Ross. Gaia has been ours for years. I certainly can't let you all go."

I bit my lower lip. Things weren't going like I'd hoped.

"Aki," Grey said from behind me. "What is it saying?"

I didn't turn to face him, but simply put a hand up to say 'hold on.'

"Well...how many can we take?"

The Phantom diverted its vision from me to the mounds of people behind us. He seemed to be making a mental count of the people. After a few moments, it turned its attention back to me.

"You have about 40,000 with you. You can let 30,000 go. Take the ones you want, and the other 10,000 must stay."

Ten thousand really seemed like a lot of people, but thirty thousand was quite a bit as well. I had to take it, or leave Grey there. So I nodded in agreement with his deal, and I headed toward the hordes of people that looked frightened, or excited, and some looked as far as joyous. Grey followed me, but I kept walking.

"What's going on? Did it say we could leave?"

"Thirty thousand of us."

"Out of how many?"

"Forty thousand."

"Well that's not bad. Right?"

I stopped walking, and looked in his eyes. "Ten thousand? Nah, that's not so bad. Their families on Earth don't matter. Ten thousand loved ones will be heartbroken, but yeah, that's pretty good," I snapped at him.

He stayed where he was, but I kept going. I felt bad for barking at him, but I had no time to apologize. Instead, I called back to him, "Tell the others. I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for his answer, because I was on a special mission. I climbed up onto a nearby rock, and made a motion for their attention. Luckily, I got it within a few minutes. Suddenly, I didn't know quite what to say.

"Thank you. I'm sure most of you know that I'm trying to get you all out of Gaia," I shouted, trying to reach everyone there. "And right now, I'm attempting to negotiate with the Phantom to get you all through. But I just found out...that ten thousand of you will have to stay here."

I paused; knowing that their reaction would overpower my words if I tried to say anything more. Just as I'd thought, a resound of murmurs, cries of distress, and shouts flowed through the crowd. As it died down, and they focused on me once again, I went on.

"So what I'm requesting is...and I know it's asking a lot...but I need all of those who are fifty and over, or who were not taken by a Phantom when they died, to stay here. I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be."

To my surprise, the crowd was silent. The people just stared at me, and I had to look away. Something about the disturbing quiet made me uncomfortable.

"I ask that those who I just mentioned would go back to the center of Gaia. Please. I'll make sure to get any special messages for you, just ask." I sighed, trying to keep up the courage I seemed to have right then.

"I have to go back now. Good luck to us all."

I jumped off the rock, and the uneasy silence followed me all the way up to the Phantom. And as I looked back, my heart ached for the disappointed looks I saw on the faces of the people turning and walking away. But the amount that was walking away looked to be about ten thousand.

"Okay...we're ready. Will you let us pass now?"

The Phantom looked at me close and hard, much like the way the one that inspected me had. I got the same feeling as I had then.

"No...you must stay here as well."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Death is Not the End**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
__You're free to fly tonight  
__And you can still be free  
__If time will set you free..."  
_

I could hear the rocks and dirt shift beneath my feet as we moved down the rough road. Everyone was following us, and I truly felt like a leader then. Everyone was counting on me. And as much as that excited me, I also felt a bit too responsible.

So far, no Phantoms had bothered us yet. I could only cross my fingers that we wouldn't at all.

"Doc...what is that?" Neil pointed, and my heart beat faster.

"Neil," Jane answered, "that's a tree."

Grey, Ryan and I laughed at Neil's mistake, and he blushed.

"The exit shouldn't be far from here. Just keep moving," I instructed.

"Hey Jane...what do you think it'll be like when we get back on Earth?"

"You mean if we get back on earth? What if this woman is just a crock?"

"Well yeah, but do you think things will ever be the same?"

"Who knows? I know you'll always be the same," Jane retorted, and as she walked further ahead of him she mumbled, "Dumb, boring and ugly."

"Hey! I heard that!"

I glanced in Jane's direction, not letting on that I'd heard her words, but I did see a small smile creeping on her lips. It was so obvious there was something between them, although neither would ever admit it.

"They're ridiculous, aren't they?" Grey said close to my ear, and I jumped. I was in deeper thought than I knew.

"Yes, they are. And fun to listen to."

"Aki...you know I believe in you, right?"

I looked at him curiously. Had I ever doubted that? I already knew my answer. "Of course I do. I never doubted that for a second."

He nodded and added, "I just wanted to make sure. Not everyone thinks you're a crock. Jane is just jealous."

I mumbled a little in agreement, but really, his words made a world of difference to me.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. A huge thud rang in my ears, and I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what was in front of me.

What had landed smack in front of us...was nothing other than a Phantom.

The first thing I noticed was its eyes. They burned with a fury that stung my insides, and I breathed faster. Now I knew I would have to drive a hard bargain to get past this one. I motionedfor Grey and the others to move back, and I stepped forward.

"Please," I said in their language. "Could you let us pass?"

"You speak our language. Unusual for a human."

This was the second thing I noticed about the Phantom. I was surprised a little at the deep tone and the formalness of his voice. This was the first time I'd ever heard a Phantom speak to me.

"Now why would I let you, and the entire population of Gaia pass by me?"

"Because it was too soon for some of them! Some of their spirits were taken out of sheer murder. And their lives on Earth were unfinished. Please...you must understand. They will be back. Just...when they're really ready. When their deaths are uncontrollable."

As I finished expressing my feelings, I felt a little foolish. I was pouring my heart out to a Phantom. Certainly something I never thought I'd be doing.

"Gaia is all we have, Ms...?"

"Ross. Aki Ross."

"Ms. Ross. Gaia has been ours for years. I certainly can't let you all go."

I bit my lower lip. Things weren't going like I'd hoped.

"Aki," Grey said from behind me. "What is it saying?"

I didn't turn to face him, but simply put a hand up to say 'hold on.'

"Well...how many can we take?"

The Phantom diverted its vision from me to the mounds of people behind us. He seemed to be making a mental count of the people. After a few moments, it turned its attention back to me.

"You have about 40,000 with you. You can let 30,000 go. Take the ones you want, and the other 10,000 must stay."

Ten thousand really seemed like a lot of people, but thirty thousand was quite a bit as well. I had to take it, or leave Grey there. So I nodded in agreement with his deal, and I headed toward the hordes of people that looked frightened, or excited, and some looked as far as joyous. Grey followed me, but I kept walking.

"What's going on? Did it say we could leave?"

"Thirty thousand of us."

"Out of how many?"

"Forty thousand."

"Well that's not bad. Right?"

I stopped walking, and looked in his eyes. "Ten thousand? Nah, that's not so bad. Their families on Earth don't matter. Ten thousand loved ones will be heartbroken, but yeah, that's pretty good," I snapped at him.

He stayed where he was, but I kept going. I felt bad for barking at him, but I had no time to apologize. Instead, I called back to him, "Tell the others. I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for his answer, because I was on a special mission. I climbed up onto a nearby rock, and made a motion for their attention. Luckily, I got it within a few minutes. Suddenly, I didn't know quite what to say.

"Thank you. I'm sure most of you know that I'm trying to get you all out of Gaia," I shouted, trying to reach everyone there. "And right now, I'm attempting to negotiate with the Phantom to get you all through. But I just found out...that ten thousand of you will have to stay here."

I paused; knowing that their reaction would overpower my words if I tried to say anything more. Just as I'd thought, a resound of murmurs, cries of distress, and shouts flowed through the crowd. As it died down, and they focused on me once again, I went on.

"So what I'm requesting is...and I know it's asking a lot...but I need all of those who are fifty and over, or who were not taken by a Phantom when they died, to stay here. I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be."

To my surprise, the crowd was silent. The people just stared at me, and I had to look away. Something about the disturbing quiet made me uncomfortable.

"I ask that those who I just mentioned would go back to the center of Gaia. Please. I'll make sure to get any special messages for you, just ask." I sighed, trying to keep up the courage I seemed to have right then.

"I have to go back now. Good luck to us all."

I jumped off the rock, and the uneasy silence followed me all the way up to the Phantom. And as I looked back, my heart ached for the disappointed looks I saw on the faces of the people turning and walking away. But the amount that was walking away looked to be about ten thousand.

"Okay...we're ready. Will you let us pass now?"

The Phantom looked at me close and hard, much like the way the one that inspected me had. I got the same feeling as I had then.

"No...you must stay here as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Death is Not the End  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this didn't work the first time. let's just hope ff.net didn't notice. ^_^ Anywho! It's here now! It's short, but a thriller in my opinion. Please, no flames. It really lowers my self-esteem you know? As a matter of fact, I don't even know why people do that. oh well. Please review!  
  
And going higher than mountain tops  
  
And going high the wind don't stop  
  
And go high  
  
Free to fly tonight  
  
Free to fly tonight  
  
My body was frozen with fear. I had to stay there? Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of going down there? Better me than Gray, I thought. But I still had to ask.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you know too much. You know how to get down here, and what we do. You have to stay here with us."  
  
I swallowed hard, and nodded meekly. Now it was time to tell Gray. I turned around, and bit back the threatening tears from my eyes.  
  
"Now what? What do we do now Aki?"  
  
I moved closer to him, and looked him right in the eyes. "I-I have to stay here Gray."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Th-the Phantom says I know too much about what they do. I can't go back."  
  
The look on Gray's face tore at my heart, and I couldn't fight the tears any longer. They flowed freely down my cheeks, and I wiped them away furiously.  
  
"Aki. the whole reason you can down here is so we could be together right?"  
  
".Mainly. For the most part, yes."  
  
"Well we'll never be together if you stay here!"  
  
"You don't have a choice, Gray. It's 6 billion people to one. Please try to understand."  
  
He stared at me, a look of pure love reflecting in his beautiful eyes. His look only made the tears flee from my eyes faster. I had to turn away, but Gray grabbed for my arm. The only way I even had an indication that he did this was from the slight tingle of cold I felt when he did that from before.  
  
"Gray."  
  
"I can't survive without you Aki. I need you with me."  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry. You'll have to."  
  
At that point I turned back to the Phantom. "I'm ready. Will you let them pass now?" I struggled through quiet sobs.  
  
"Yes, go ahead. Remember, you must stay."  
  
Jane, Ryan, and Neil started to move forward as the Phantom moved, watching me as they went by, a look of sympathy reflecting in their stares. Gray stayed put, and I could feel his intent look upon me as people flooded by, which only made things worse. I couldn't meet his gaze, and simply watched the other people as they walked out my door to freedom that would never come again. I must've stood there for about and hour or two, waiting for everyone, although it seemed like an eternity. Only then did Gray step forward too.  
  
"I can't force you to come with me, because I can't touch you," he said softly so the Phantom wouldn't hear. "So it's your choice. You can either fight to come with me, or give up and stay here. Choose wisely, it could change your life. Or end it."  
  
Gray walked through the exit, and my heart wrenched in pain. What was I thinking? I was letting the love of my life walk away. And not just for a few years. for the rest of Gray's life. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Wait!" I screeched. Quickly I ran by the Phantom, barely missing one of its swiping large tentacles. Gray turned back, and waited for me.  
  
"Gray! Go!"  
  
He ran forward, and then looked back. Seeing that I was still on my way, he went on.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the Phantom cry out. I nearly stopped in my tracks as it clicked in my mind as to what the call meant. But because I knew what it meant, I had to keep going.  
  
"Gray!" I screamed to him. "Run! I'll catch up!"  
  
As I'd expected, in less than three minutes, a swarm of the same huge red Phantoms' blocked my way and came toward me. Gray looked back, and ran for me.  
  
"No! I can handle this! Go!"  
  
I backed up, and the Phantoms followed. I realized. these things could take my spirit right from me, and this whole struggle would be for nothing. But I had to take that chance. I saw an opening. a hole between two of the huge spirits. It's now or never, I thought, and dashed through the hole. I opened my eyes when I figured it was safe enough to, and I began to sprint as soon as I knew I was alive.  
  
I knew that the Phantoms were right behind me. I could hear their calls of anger and distress. But I had to keep moving. Finally, I was getting closer to the exit. I saw a bright light, and jumped through.  
  
I could only pray that I had made it out with my life. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Death is Not the End**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Grey's arms were holding me...cradlingthe limp body that I had no control over. He was calling my name. I forced my eyes to open, and he slowly came into focus.

"Grey. Did we...?"

"Yeah, we made it. It's over, Aki. We're safe."

God, it felt good to hold him again. It was a new feeling, and an old one at the same time. I sighed with relief, and kissed him deeply. A whole new wave of emotions swept over me; an old, welcome feeling that reached into my heart. I could've spent the rest of my life there, just eternally blissful in his arms next to the opening of Gaia.

"Where are the others?" I asked as our lips parted and he set me down.

"Right here, Doc," Neil replied as he stepped out of the shadows. "Glad to see you made it out."

I smiled brightly for the first time in what felt like ages. "Me too," I said, looking straight at Grey. "Do you want to see what Earth is like now?"

Grey took my hand in response, nodding his head,and we walked out of the crater. As we reached the surface, I had to smile again as I saw an aged, familiar face.

"Dr. Sid! You waited here all this time?" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"Of course I did. I had to see if this plan of yours would work. And when I saw all of those people coming out of the crater, I knew what my answer was. You're a hero,Aki."

I blushed a little; it felt strange to be called a hero. I didn't reply to his comment, and simply changed the subject. "We almost didn't make it. In fact, what did it look like when all those people came out Doctor?" I asked curiously, still holding onto Grey and not wanting to ever let go again.

"Why don't we start heading home? I'll tell you on the way."

Riding in the ship with Dr Sid, Grey, Ryan, Neil and Jane, everything around me felt so surreal. I never expected to be where I was right then. The love I'd lost just months before was sitting right beside me, alive and well, along with about three fourths of the Earth's population. And they were there because of me. They were alive because I had set them free. My heart swelled with pride. I really was a hero!

"It was a wonderful sight to behold," Dr. Sid went on about what he'd seen as the people came out of Gaia. "Likethousands ofmiracles walking away from death."

I looked out the ship window as Dr. Sid spoke, and saw the moving bodies below us as we sailed over. Dr. Sid was right. His description of them was perfect. And everyone on Earth would be so happy to see these miracles, just like me. It was time for Grey and me to start our new lives, together this time.

* * *

"Our deepest gratitude to you, Dr. Ross. We are profoundly in your debt. Our Earth will survive because of you. If there is anything we can do for you, let us know."

As I had with Dr. Sid, I blushed. Everything was so different. Everyone knew me, the council talked to me differently, even Dr. Sid was happier than usual. But that was only because he had found some of his family, and I couldn't have been happier for him.

"Actually...there is something."

"What is it?"

"Could you bring back the military? Even if the Phantoms are gone. I think it would make a lot of us feel safer, and I know some people who are out of a job because of it."

They considered my request for a moment, and then turned back to me. "Okay Doctor, granted. The military will return to protect our planet."

"Thank you," I beamed, and I looked over at Grey, now in his rightful spot in the seats behind mine. He smiled back, and I knew at that point, things were going to be all right for Grey and me. Love had overcome death, and I'd gotten a second chance at love.

The meeting was adjourned, and I headed straight for Grey. He pulled me into an embrace, and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes, letting the wonderful words hang in the air. I held him tighter, and then let go. "Why don't we go find a place to stay?" I asked, and he looked at me oddly.

"I thought you slept here?"

"Not anymore."

He half-smiled, kind of a crazy smile. "It sounds good to hear you say that."

We walked out of the meeting room, Grey's arm around my waist, and waiting for us right outside of the room was the Deep Eyes crew.

"We heard the whole thing," Neil said as he stepped away from the pillar he'd been leaning on. "Thanks, Doc."

I sagged against Grey. "Too many thank-you's!" I cried. Before I was even aware of it, Jane stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I misjudged you. I owe you my life. You were never a crock. You're a hero."

Was I really hearing this? Was Jane actually apologizing to me? I nodded, at a loss as to how I should respond. Next up was Ryan.

"You gave us back our jobs...not to mention our lives. We can never repay you fully. But if there's ever anything you need, just tell us. We'll be there."

That was Ryan for you. Sweet and only outspoken when he needed to be. "Thanks Ryan, I will."

"Should we go now, Aki?"

"Yes. Good luck to you, Deep Eyes."

We walked away, and I could feel all three sets of eyes watching us as we left.

"Wow, Jane," I heard Neil say. "That's the first time I've heard you apologize to anyone."

I heard a muffled smack, probably on Neil's shoulder, and a cry came from him. I chuckled as Jane said, "Boy, did I miss that."

As Grey and I prepared to leave the parking lot, he looked over at me. A passionate feeling burned deep in his eyes, and I was mystified by the power they seemed to hold. I couldn't look away.

"You know, I never dreamed I'd be here again. Every day, as I watched everyone from where I was, Ithought of holding you again. And now that I really am here, I don't know what to do with myself."

I took a pause, deciding if Grey wanted a response back from me. I didn't wait for the invitation.

"Grey, the only way I know how to say this is...well...live each day like it's your last. I know people say that all the time, but it's true. Once you've experienced death, and are lucky enough to come back from it, you have to learn to cherish the days you have left. No matter how many there may be."

Wow. Had I really just said all of that to Grey? I think that was the most I'd said to him since we met up in Gaia.

"You know Aki...you're right," he laughed a little in spite of himself. "You're absolutely right. I will cherish my days. And I'll cherish them with you."

I smiled, and the once empty feeling I'd had before was filled. Grey and I were together again, and that would be enough to last our entire lives.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I guess I was just being lazy. But all it took was a tough cookie like Chibi to smack me around and get me going! You know who you are Chibs. So did everyone like the last chapter? I hope so. it might've seemed a bit sappy, but I love happy endings, and the movie did NOT END HAPPILY! Urgh, that made me so mad. Anyway, please R and R; I need you guy's opinions! Thanks! Bubye!_


End file.
